


Love In Prison

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/M, Futa-On-Male, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Redux commission of Prison Love (the first written by myself, this redux written by Mitsu)





	Love In Prison

Jaune’s eyes cracked open as he looked around. He was in a cell, that much he could tell from looking. Beyond that, his general location was a blur. He remembered he had been on a mission with team JNPR, they had laid down to rest for the night, and now…

 

His head hurt. That was something he definitely knew for sure. He was also naked. Very naked. He blushed and tried to cover up, an ultimately futile effort. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were bound just as tightly. He groaned as he strained his legs. The boy had built up some strength in his time, but these were ropes made to keep far stronger than him in check. He gave up and moved himself to his knees. It was around then he heard the door open. Twisting around, he looked at the face of his captors. Surprisingly, it was a very attractive tiger faunus. He blushed again.

 

“Look at you, boy. Groveling in the dirt like the animals you think me are.” She looked at him. He blinked.

 

“Um… I feel like this isn’t really about me.” He chuckled nervously, it coming out rather throaty and skipping a bit.

 

“This is about ALL of you, human.” The woman with her two armed guards said. “All of you have done nothing but put faunus down, use and abuse them!” She said.

 

“Um… I’m getting the feeling that humans aren’t really liked around here…” Jaune said.

 

“Sharp kid.” One of the guards cracked. “You’re in the White Fang, kid. You’re gonna be broken, put to work, just like our brothers and sisters.” He said. Jaune gulped a bit.

 

“That’s… Not good…” He mumbled. The bengal tiger waved her hand dismissively.

 

“You two are dismissed. I’ll speak to him privately.” She said. They both nodded.

 

“Yes, Ms. Khan.” The other one, a female, said as the two guards left. The two of them were talking, chuckling, and smiling under their masks.

 

“... They a thing?” Jaune asked. Khan looked angry.

 

“Silence! They are possessions of no one!” She looked enraged. Jaune gasped a bit and fell over in surprise at the outburst.

 

“N-No! I meant are they together together!” He tried to shake his hands in refusal of what was he was being accused of.

 

“Right, I’m sure. You humans are all the same!” She shouted and turned herself, walking out of the room. Jaune’s stomach growled. They hadn’t given him any food…

 

It was the next day before anyone came into the room. Honestly, the worst part was the boredom. He wasn’t sure what they were planning to do to break him, but he almost wanted them to begin to break up the fact that there was nothing interesting. He knew he’d regret that if they actually followed THROUGH on that wish, but still. With no concept or indicator of time, he had no idea how long he waited. He even began doing sit ups just to pass time.

 

“You’re certainly keeping active.” He heard. He looked up to see the one called Khan.

 

“Well, you know. Gotta stay in shape.” He said. She rolled her eyes.

 

“You humans are ridiculous.” She said. Jaune blinked.

 

“Why do you hate humans so much?” He asked, tilting his head. She looked blankly at him.

 

“You know, you’re right. Other than enslaving my species, allowing them to die in horrible conditions, and treating any who aren’t enslaved like dirt, they aren’t so bad.” She said sarcastically. “Does someone like you have ANY idea what goes on in places like the SDC?” She asked, getting angrier now. Jaune took a moment before realizing it was an actual question.

 

“Well, I’m a friend… Well, acquaintance… Uh, I know Weiss Schnee, so yeah.” He said.

 

“And with their treatment of faunus, you think humans have any redeeming qualities?” She asked.

 

“That isn’t fair, the SDC employees everyone and treats them equally.” Jaune said, even someone like him being unable to hide his disdain.

 

“Bullshit!” Sienna shouted. “You can’t be that dense! Faunus are treated as slaves!” She said.

 

“EVERYONE gets treated like slaves there.” Jaune retorted. “Trust me, they’re terrible. But you can’t measure humanity by its worst.” He said. Sienna folded her arms.

 

“You humans are full of lies.” She turned and left. Jaune groaned and laid back down. And the wait begins again…

 

It was only a few hours until he heard the door open again. He looked up and saw the same woman, looking a little bashful.

 

“... I was unaware.” She simply said. “I am always told about how terribly Faunus have it-” She began.

 

“I’m sure they have. I don’t know, I’ve never been a faunus…” He mumbled. He heard light giggling.

 

“... You’re an idiot.” She said. However, unlike last time, there was a tone of teasing to it. Almost… affection.

 

“Yeah, now THAT I do know…” Jaune would scratch his head if he had the freedom of movement. Sienna raised her eyebrow.

 

“Boy, how much do you know about faunus?” She asked. Jaune hummed as he looked up.

 

“Not a fan of binoculars.” He chuckled.

 

“... You aren’t helping your image.” Sienna giggled a bit.

 

“I mean, I’m kinda tied and naked…” Jaune gestured down. He was far too bored to care anymore about being seen naked. “My image isn’t exactly suffering any major blows here.” He said.

 

“You don’t seem like a human.” She said. “You’re… nicer.” She said. Jaune looked meeker. He would have scratched his head if he could have.

 

“Actually, most humans are like me. It's just a really vocal minority these days that feels like Faunus are different…” He said. He lit up a moment. “You shoulda seen my partner! She sent a whole team of people to the infirmary after they made fun of faunus!” He said, remembering CRDL against Pyrrha. Sienna raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hmph… a partner…” She seemed disappointed. “... Tell me more.” She said. The two simply began talking as if they weren’t captor and captive, but friends. And time passed.

 

The next day, Sienna walked into the room, a smug grin on her face.

 

“Hello, Jaune.” She smirked. “I need your help with something.” She said. The blonde blinked.

 

“I mean…” He looked behind him to his hands. “If I can…” He said. Sienna gripped the hem of what she wore and raised up. Revealing she wore nothing underneath, a thick and throbbing cock standing at attention.

“I’m in heat. It’s that time of the year, you see.” She said. Jaune stared at her member, transfixed. He only registered it coming closer, not even realizing that meant she had entered the cell. His mind didn’t get clearer when her large dick pressed against his face. “Well~? Open. Your scroll history-” She took his scroll out. Where she hid it, no one knows. “-tells me all I need to know. You love it.” She smirked. He silently obeyed, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the futa’s cock.

 

Sienna let out a small groan of pleasure, glad she had looked into his scroll. Not only did Jaune look up this sort of submissive cock sucking, but she had learned that his earlier partner remark had referred to a teammate. She had to admit, she had grown fond of the boy.

 

Apparently, Jaune had learned a thing or two from those videos. He was a good little cock sucker as she quietly put a hand on top of his head. “This is where a human like you belongs.” She smirked a bit down at him. She gave quiet moans as the faunus slowly thrust into his throat. His gags were music to her ears and only helped her along. Sienna groaned and pushed his head all the way down, letting her seed gush down his throat. He gulped it down, keeping eye contact the entire time. She smiled as she let him lay back down.

 

“... I could hear you purring.” Jaune said as soon as he got the breath. Sienna blushed and turned away, eliciting a chuckle from the boy.

 

“This’ll shut you up…” She said as she positioned herself above him. Kneeling, she aimed her cock down to his lips again and pushed in. Able to penetrate his throat much easier now, she felt it sliding across his tongue. “Nng…” She couldn’t help but give a low moan again. The contractions his throat went through made it obvious he was chuckling at her again. She began humping his face, fucking his soft mouth as she bent down, grabbing his cock and licking up its length. He shuddered underneath her as his member twitched in her hand. She wrapped her own lips around it and began suckling it.

 

“Mm~...” He moaned as his hip bucked. He couldn’t give it much thought, devoting his attention to sucking off the woman. Feeling her arms around his waist, she rolled them over to their side as she continued to suck him off.

 

The constant purring that she had apparently tried to muffle worked Jaune over quite nicely. It wasn’t long before, after a few days of buildup and excitement, he filled her mouth with his cum. She gasped lightly, moaning as she tensed up. He closed his eyes, her cock too far down his throat to really taste any of it. He got a hint of it when she pulled out, but it teased him more than anything.

 

“Mm~...” Seinna moaned lightly. A flash of steel whistled through the air as Jaune felt the ropes cut. He felt his wrists and looked up.

“Uh…” He blinked. Sienna had a lewd smile on her face.

 

“On your knees, human. Why don’t you feel how it is to be an animal?” She asked. Jaune had a comment, but decided simply to follow instructions. He got on his hands and knees as she positioned herself behind him.

 

He felt her cock press to his ass, his saliva and cum acting as lube while she pressed in. He groaned and panted as his member grew rigid again. She began slow, taking an almost loving pace. It wasn’t long, however, before she began picking it up, his tender ass turning red the harder she pounded him.

 

“God, you’re so good…” She moaned under her breath. “I want you…” She said, seemingly forgetting he could hear. His ass tightened and clenched around her cock, massaging it as he moaned. He felt her hand come down on his ass cheek, causing it to tighten on her more.

 

“Mm…” He moaned out. She knew just how to treat him, somehow. By his scroll history, most likely. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him harder against her. He gave a sweet moan as his arms trembled. She pulled him roughly against her hips, hilting herself inside of him and filling his ass with her cum. He panted and collapsed onto his front as she smiled. A tendril of cum escaped his ass, but most seemed to stay inside. He rolled to his back, his hard cock painfully erect.

 

“Aw~. I guess I should help you.” She said as she spread the lips of her cunt, from under her cock. She slowly lowered herself until she was skewered on his member. He moaned lightly as she bent down, looking him in the eyes. He felt no animosity from her as she began riding him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, bringing a gasp from her as he began thrusting into her. Taking a chance, her rolled her to her back and kissed her on the lips.

 

After a moment, she returned it whole-heartedly, closing her eyes and wrapping her legs around his waist. Jaune was getting lost in their passion as he took control of their session, grinding his cock inside of her tight cunt. She was letting moans leak past her lips to the point where they both missed the sound of the door opening.

 

“Jaune, we’ve come… to…” Pyrrha shouted as PNR came in, weapons drawn. When it was shown to be wholly unnecessary, Pyrrha stared at her partner, still on top of Sienna and hiding her cock from view. “... T-Take your time-!” She rushed from the room. Ren rushed after her.

 

“Pyrrha, wait-!” Jaune began. However, he was locked down with Sienna’s legs wrapped around his waist.

 

“I’m not finished with you yet, Jaune~.” She pulled him back down into a kiss and made them continue. Jaune promptly forgot Pyrrha and that Nora watched as they made love.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Ozpin smiled as the room full of his group sat. “I guess you’re wondering why I called you all here today.” He said.

 

“Among my many questions, yes.” Qrow said sarcastically. Glynda merely shushed him.

 

“You said the White Fang has been receptive?” She asked. Ozpin nodded.

 

“Indeed.” He put his scroll down, relaying the security footage that was being streamed to the device. It went up on a big screen. Sienna Khan was passionately sucking Jaune’s cock, having seemingly decided it was her favorite thing about their session. The three other people watched on.

 

“... Is that…?” Glynda mumbled.

 

“Sienna Khan with the Arc kid?” Qrow asked. “... Nice.” He chuckled.

 

“Qrow, this is no time for jokes.” Ironwood said, though he never stopped watching.

 

“I wasn’t joking, but okay.” Qrow chuckled.

 

“As you can see, our plans have gotten far simpler.” Ozpin said. This was something he could work with.


End file.
